1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer that opens an opening/closing cover of a roll sheet input port and replaces a roll sheet supported in a roll sheet holder.
2. Related Art
In a roll sheet printer (printer) that a roll sheet in which a long recording sheet is rolled is loaded into a roll sheet holder, the recording sheet is drawn out of the roll sheet, and a printing operation is performed thereon, the roll sheet input port is formed in a printer case in which a printing mechanism, the roll sheet holder, and the like are accommodated. When a roll sheet is replaced, an opening/closing cover of the roll sheet input port is opened, the roll sheet is taken out of the roll sheet holder, and a new roll sheet is input. Since the opening/closing cover is mounted on an opening/closing cover unit on which a platen roller or the like is mounted, the roll sheet holder is opened by opening the opening/closing cover and the roll sheet can be replaced. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-289272 discloses such a type of roll sheet printer.